


Flames

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [14]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #15 - Lick</p><p>Interpret as you wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flames

L’histoire  
Une grande tradition  
La culture des gens  
La vie, ça va.

Heureuse  
Au moins pour un moment  
Rappeler beaucoup  
Pas oublier.

Tristesse  
L’eau dans les beaux yeux.  
La mer est ici,  
Dans la maison.

Colère  
Depuis la morte de lui,  
Le visage est rouge,  
La voix est forte.

rosy frames  
pictures in the eye  
a false emotion  
belies all.

rosy tints  
sadness is hidden  
surface happiness  
can crack fast.

rosy life  
world is in tatters  
pieces all fall down  
as litter.

A flame licks  
Along the path of  
The mind and he knows  
He knows

A flames lights  
Ignites the heartache  
Engulfs the distance  
It’s over

A flame sparks  
In his heart and soul  
Hoping for the other  
For love

Love doesn’t come  
It never does  
Never does  
Never

Leaving  
People still here  
An emptiness  
Prevails.

Running  
Far, far away  
New horizons  
Appear.

Drifting  
Further from here  
“Golden” silence  
Resounds.


End file.
